Cherenity
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Boy meets girl meets vindictive writer. Xiaolin Showdown slight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I use the English dub names, why? Because I cannot spell Joey's Japanese name properly, And I can't just call him Joey while everyone else goes by their other name because that is too confusing. This is was meant to be a parody making fun of some of the bizarre shippings in Yugioh. Chase Young is from Xiaolin Showdown.

--

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, everyone was gratuitously sitting in Kaiba's mansion playing truth or dare. No one could say for sure why they were in Kaiba's house or how they had come to be playing truth or dare but no one dared question it in case they were the only one who didn't know. Meanwhile a very flustered Tristan was trying to convince a fuming Joey that he had not in fact mailed Serenity a love letter that he had indeed written. Serenity obtusely ignored all the fighting.

"I'm telling you Joey it wasn't me! It must have been Duke, you know he like her," Tristan said while Joey glared dagger at him. A sigh of exasperation came from Tea's part of the circle.

"Come on guys, not this again, can't we just play the game? No ones dared Kaiba yet and its been his turn for a full five minutes," Tea shrieked. All heads turned to her but only one dared to speak.

"I pass," Kaiba said for the 50th time.

"Kaiba you can't pass every single turn, eventually you'll have to acknowledge the fact you are playing this game," Yugi said. Kaiba glanced at Yugi and replied,

"I will acknowledge no such thing," He said as he briefly wondered whether it would be worth it to get a cup of tea.

"Guys if Kaibas not going to go this turn can I go now?"

"Sure Serenity," Bakura said,"Truth or dare?" Serenity paused for a moment.

"Er...truth."

"okay Serenity, well I was wondering, both Duke and Tristan clearly like you, last week Duke even tried to ask you out, but you just ran off before he got anywhere. You must have noticed by now. Why don't you just go out with one of them? That way they'd both stop their stupid competition," Tea said while pondering whether she should have said that with Joey around.

"Well I haven't because..." Serenity started, but never got to finish her sentence as loud yelps began to come from the general vicinity of Joey and Tristan.

"Listen man, I have no idea what Tea's talking about! Now let me out of the headlock!" A struggling Tristan said as he attempted to escape Joey's rabid clutches.

"You can take him Tristan!" A excited Bakura yelled. Tea glared and yanked Joey off to the other side of the circle by his ear.

"We're not supposed to be encouraging this Bakura." Tea said.

"You were saying Serenity?"Yugi said.

"Because I already have a boyfriend."Serenity said while turning red. A large majority of the group looked very interested, the exception of course being Kaiba who was staging a elaborate fight scene in his mind and hardly paying any attention.

"Is it Duke?"

"What about Weevil?"

"Ew."

"I bet it's Mako"

"As long as it isn't Kaiba boy I'm happy," Everyone promptly turned to the voice, even Kaiba who was prompted out of his fight scene by his own name.The figure was leaning against the door frame in a nonchalant manner, shadows obscured his face and all they could really see was that the cuffs of his pants were blue.  
"By the way do you happen to have any tea?" At the strangers words Serenity leapt up and hugged him around the waist causing him to stumble out of the shadows with a yelp, his long black hair swishing in his face and his brown eyes wide with surprise. A snigger came from Joey who clearly thought his hair was too long and girly and a smirk from Kaiba who was thinking the same thing.  
"Who are you exactly," Joey asked while pondering whether he should attack this strange man for being hugged by his sister and whether someone really should get him a cup of tea. The stranger flicked his hair out of his eyes and replied.  
"I'm Chase Young, pleased to meet you, and you must be Joey?" He smiled politely and shook out his hand rather awkwardly. Joey took a step towards Chase and shook his hand.  
"The name's Joey, Joey Wheeler...howdknowmysis?" Chase faltered a bit but answered anyway.  
"Erm...a self defense class," He said looking sheepish. Joey circled around him.  
" I can see why, you are really scrawny. I bet I could beat you in a fight no sweat..." Joey trailed off listing various fights while Serenity piped in.  
"But Joey he's the teacher!" Serenity tugged at her brothers sleeve and he fell into a heap with a yell.  
"But then why'd he look so embarrassed?" Joey said looking confused. Chase straighten out his sleeve and looked at his shoes.  
"Well I'm a Xiaolin monk and it's pretty undignified to be teaching a introduction to self defense class; it's the only way I can make any money here though." Yugi stood up and walked to Chase.  
" I've heard about you guys. Aren't some of you magic users?" Yugi said while staring up at Chase.  
"Some of the elder monks of my sect can." He said nervously fiddling with his hands.  
It was at this time Kaiba finally said something.  
"But you can't?" Kaiba said while holding something in his hand and walking towards Chase.  
"That is right." Chase said. Kaiba took a step forward as if to shake his hand but instead took out a small silver lighter and lit Chase's sleeve on fire.  
"Kaiba! Whats wrong with you!" Tea screamed. Chase's eyes went a bit wide and before anyone could smother the flame his other hand had covered it in a cuff of water.  
"...Technically this is my element, not magic."

Thats the first chapter for you, more to come. Also suggest a shipping name for this. The best shipping name will be in the next chapter as the title.


	2. Change Of Plans

Okay I just reread this and discovered some glaring flaws. Like the Kaiba magic thing when they clearly live in the 4kids dub. So you know what, if you want you can pretend that chapter never happened. Heck I am. Now somehow this stars good Chase Young, and the three girls everyone seems to like being friends to talk about boys. Serenity, Mai and Tea. Duke does not deserve his theme song. happy Valentines day everyone

* * *

Serenity stared glumly into the lukewarm cup of tea, Tea was talking about how her and Yugi were going out later and she was fairly certain that Mai was going somewhere with her big brother no matter how much Mai denied the fact and of course she was happy for her but still... Although oddly enough Duke and Tristan had been engaged in a fight since midmorning about God knows what. It was why the girls had resolved to wait out the storm at a local café instead of helping Yugi and Joey try to resolve the problem.

It was a miserable Valentines Day to be sure. Grey and cloudy with only the slightest hint of a sun hanging in the sky. So there was- wait a second did she really hear that?

"Guys" she said tentatively. "Does anyone else hear 'Bringing Sexy Back'? Serenity blushed profusely, that was a embarrassing question to ask, either she was going crazy or something very weird was happening.

The little bell above the shop door jingled merrily and she looked up to see who had walked into the door from the frigid rain outside. Cue gaping and spewing out copious amounts of cold tea, but it was disgusting tea to begin with- clearly someone has no taste. A boy had just walked into the room, or a god, or was that sacrilegious? It didn't really matter since he had just ordered a pot of tea and was sitting at the table across from them and oh my gosh!

"Serenity? Are you there?"

"Face it kid she's left the building, and I think I'll join her," Mai glanced across the way at the black hair that was all they could see of his face.

"What!" Serenity said clearly distressed.

"I'm kidding," She said with a grin as she nonchalantly tipped Serenity's phone out of her purse and under his table.

"You do this a lot don't you Mai?" Tea muttered as the man walked over with the 'dropped' phone.

"Is one of you Serenity? You dropped your phone," he smiled and held it out. Serenity grabbed it quickly, blushing even harder.

"T-t-hats mine," she stuttered out. He was looking her in the eyes now and it was incredibly unnerving, but he did have pretty golden eyes.

"I'm Chase Young."

"Tea Gardner, pleased to meet you."

"Mai Valentine, and that's Serenity Wheeler. She's incapacitated at the moment,"

"Oh," Chase said looking quite crestfallen."What is wrong with her?"

"Boy troubles," Mai replied with a coy smile. "Say you don't happen to have a girlfriend do you? Boyfriend?"

Chase looked at her with a mildly insulted look.

"No,"

Mai smiled, a bit wider this time.

"Great then you can go on a date with her,"

Serenity stared at Mai with a mix of shock, indignation and 'you're joking, you're not joking' on her face. Chase however looked deeply pleased and nodded.

"Pick you up at six?"

'That would be lovely," Serenity murmered.


End file.
